


Poisoned Apple

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Poisoning, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide Attempt, TLDR it’s fucked up, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Trauma, blackmailing, help I don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Most would not be able to identify the similarities between a beauty routine and creating a deadly poison, but Vil Schoenheit was not part of the masses. Granted, he wasn’t like most of the public- Being an online influencer and a student with a stable job, but it still applies. Firstly; Both activities require absolute precision, and Vil could tell you that drawing the perfect winged eyeliner was equally as hard as measuring the amount of toxins to mix into your poison of choice. The smallest mistake could bring about disastrous consequences, like ruining the harmony of the makeup on one’s face or hazardous explosions that could leave one or more dead or severely injured. Vil prided himself in his meticulous and sharp eyes, and God save you if you decide to tell him otherwise.However, he wouldn’t pride himself in being a good person.
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Vil Schoenheit, Epel Felmier/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Vil Schoenheit/Pomefiore
Series: Delirious [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Poisoned Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of fun writing this. May or may not have focused on Vil’s backstory wayyyy too much. Super duper fucked up lmao
> 
> WARNING!! Read the tags please! There’s also description of a graphic death inside. Read at your own discretion 
> 
> PRE CHAPTER 5!! Everything in here was written before Chapter 5

Most would not be able to identify the similarities between a beauty routine and creating a deadly poison, but Vil Schoenheit was not part of the masses. Granted, he wasn’t like most of the public- Being an online influencer and a student with a stable job, but it still applies. Firstly; Both activities require absolute precision, and Vil could tell you that drawing the perfect winged eyeliner was equally as hard as measuring the amount of toxins to mix into your poison of choice. The smallest mistake could bring about disastrous consequences, like ruining the harmony of the makeup on one’s face or hazardous explosions that could leave one or more dead or severely injured. Vil prided himself in his meticulous and sharp eyes, and God save you if you decide to tell him otherwise.

However, he wouldn’t pride himself in being a good person.

In Night Raven College, sleeping with your entire dormitory wasn’t particularly frowned upon (which was concerning in its own right), but there would be more than a few raised eyebrows if you were caught in bed with a teacher. The faculty of the school were generally unaware, or deliberately ignoring, the students’ misdeeds and deviancy (with the exception of Sam, who took advantage of it to fuel his business with more... questionable products), but Divus Crewel wasn’t like them. Both him and Vil were alike in that matter, being different from their peers and the general public. Maybe that was what brought them together, one would think.

But that wasn’t the circumstances that created the relationship turned sexual between the two of them. It started when Vil was a fresh face at the school, eager to rise to the top of Pomefiore’s ever changing caste. Already a popular online influencer, he found no end to yes-men and other vermin hoping to mooch off his hard work via flattery. Rising the ranks of the social hierarchy was laughably easy, but at the top resided a man who could‘ve flawlessly passed as the incarnation of the Beautiful Queen herself. Terrifying intellect, a stunningly picturesque body, and a silver tongue. The perfection was finished off with a heart so vile that even a ravine of monsters would not be able to compare to how volatile it was.

At first, he ignored Vil, which the latter would later realise it was a blessing he did. Only when he started getting more and more followers did that devil decide that Vil had to go. He invited young Vil to his private chambers when the night was at its darkest, all sugary words and pleasant smiles. Serving the younger boy a cup of tea, unbeknownst to him a powerful paralytic lay dissolved in the murky mixture of water and flavoured leaves- Odourless, colourless, and all around impossible to notice without the usage of the proper equipment. While the dormitory slept, Vil had suffered. The poison left him unable to cry, scream, or even beg for mercy as his body underwent an assault so violent it left him shaking and bleeding after. All the while this was happening, the devil had spat at him to know his place- How he was lower than a pig, and how he was the most hideous thing to have ever existed. 

Deep inside, Vil knew it was true. Shallow, desperate for love, and so very ugly. He masked his insecurities and imperfection behind a haughty personality and a thick layer of makeup. He wondered if others could see through his seemingly perfect disguise as well, just like the devil had did. After snapping a few photos, Vil was left to his own devices to clean himself up and exit the room before the sun was to awaken the dormitory again. Looking back, Vil realised how much of a fool he was to have thought the whole ordeal was over.

It was simply the start of a tortuous period of time where he was used like some cheap toy by that demon, the photos coming in as blackmail material. It was only when Vil, now a second year at his limit, had snuck into the potions classroom long after curfew and brewed a lethal concoction did he ever exchange his first words with Mr Crewel outside official classroom hours. He had intended to drink the poison in one go, confident in its lethality and desperate to escape from his hellish life, but a gloved hand had seized his pale wrist before he could bring the bottle to his lips. Divus had not punished, or even scolded him for that matter, instead slipping the potion out of Vil’s hands and taking a whiff of it. He was apparently impressed by the dangerous concoction, an original creation by the boy himself, and had wanted to know more about it. The night he intended to take his life had became the night where his ascent to the top had begun.

Fond of his attitude and affinity for poisonous tinctures, Vil quickly became a favourite of Mr Crewel, improving his potion into something as volatile as the devil’s heart. He bribed, he demanded, he pleaded, and he even warmed some beds to build up his army of supporters against his nemesis. Months of agony and hard work became bearable with the blissful idea of freedom at the end of it all. The devil had claimed his post by putting the previous leader in a coma, and so Vil had to make something far more lethal than that.

Watching the devil’s eyes roll up upon a taste of the saccharine fluid, blood gushing out from all his orifices as his body emptied itself out, Organs included- coming out through the mouth alongside vomit and blood, was complete bliss. Vil had to drink the devil’s concoction at the same time the man drank his, and craft a suitable antidote for it. While he was enjoying the fruits of his labour without even experiencing the symptoms of the devil’s drink, the man was dead before he could even reach for the cure he made that wouldn’t have done anything to deter the venom ravaging through his body. The news spread like wildfire, fear and admiration increasing all around. People refused to stop discussing and gossiping about the relentless beauty who had claimed his position in such a horrifyingly flawless manner, and in the end Vil wondered if it was him who was actually the devil between them two after all. 

He kept the rest of his pride in a skull shaped bottle Mr Crewel had given him on his birthday, and returned to the room that had haunted his every day in the past. He threw out his fear and memories of torture alongside the furnishing and decorations, putting in their place his carefully selected replacements. He sat on his new king sized bed, popping open the cork of the adorable skull bottle before bringing it to his magenta-coated lips. He had intended to drink the poison in one go, confident in its lethality and caught up in a hazy reverie, but a gloved hand had seized his pale wrist before he could do so. A strong sense of déjà had washed over Vil, and unwittingly, he had cried out Mr Crewel’s name.

A chuckle told him that the person who had entered the room that now belonged to him was not Mr Crewel, and the hand plucked the bottle and cork from him and placed it on the ornate table after ensuring it was tightly closed. He had blonde hair, cut neatly and kept hidden under a violet hat, and shared the same sharp, dark, and oh so seductive eyes with Mr Crewel’s. He had placed said hat against his chest and bowed deeply, introducing himself as his biggest supporter- Rook Hunt. Vil was still in a daze back then, irate by this stranger’s appearance, but he kept his cool and addressed him with polite attention. Rook was a strange man, but a talented one at that. Handsome, mysterious, and so full of love- His support was something that Vil could throughly use.

And so the huntsman had sworn his loyalty to his queen on that fateful night. Through rough kisses, praises in a foreign tongue, and their bodies melding into one.

The new first years were slightly disappointing, but Vil could see potential in all of them. Like potatoes, each and every one of them would grow up to be different and be capable of doing many things, just like how the plant could be used in so many delicacies. Hate him as they will, Vil was determined to not allow them to experience the hell he had felt when he was at their age. He pushed, he scolded, and he nagged, but he absolutely refused to give up on even one of them. When the stress got too high, Vil would take them to his room and show them a world in his bed so blissful they wouldn’t ever want to leave. In that world, he was no poisonous queen, but instead a caring supporter who would tell you every part of your body he loved, and how you simply needed to polish yourself to transform from a potato to a sparkling diamond.

Epel Felmier was the only child he had resented somewhat, but had also the highest hopes for to succeed in life. Blessed with natural beauty and smarts, all he had to do was to keep his nose to the grindstone and it would be perfect. What Vil, and to an extent Rook, did not anticipate was his fiery hot passion for everything uncouth and stubbornness that could rival the King of Beasts himself. When Vil had tried to bribe him via intimate means, he had been harshly rejected and less harshly asked if he was finding validation through sexual means. With that simple question, Epel had ripped out all his insecurities and fears from the darkest depths of his heart and threw them out under the sun. Enraged, humiliated and so very tired, Vil had very embarrassingly cried. The poor boy was definitely caught off guard, having the normally proud Vil Schoenheit sobbing like a baby before him, and had desperately tried to console him. An admirable effort, but ultimately futile.

The next day, the two of them came to an unsaid consensus that the events of the previous night was not to be discussed. Despite his overwhelming curiosity, Epel was smart enough to know that he did not want to venture down that path and potentially open a can of worms. He was brought to the dormitory head’s chambers again, this time with Rook, and had not resisted when Vil laid his lips upon his. From that day on, he had been giving lessons not just in bed, but on lethal creations as well.

Vil knew he was dirty. He was ugly, tainted, and the scum of the earth. Hence, he would do everything in his power to ensure that his juniors would become truly beautiful, and not end up as broken as he was. 

He looked forward to the day Epel would challenge him for his position, and dreamt every night of drinking a poison far more powerful than his would ever be.

......

......

......

Vil’s intentions were blatant enough for anyone to see, if they had known. He had invited young Yuu to his private chambers when the night was at its darkest, all sharp words and cruel smiles. Serving the younger boy a cup of tea, he had poured a powerful aphrodisiac into the cup and allowed the prefect to watch it dissolve in the murky mixture of water and flavoured leaves- Odourless, colourless, and all around impossible to notice without the usage of the proper equipment. 

Yuu showed no expression on his face, and instead drank the cup’s contents without an ounce of hesitation.


End file.
